A Picture
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: is worth a thousand words. Two pictures? Kinda priceless. Kurt falls asleep backstage at Nationals and Sam and Puck decide to take pictures.  The jerks... Klaine, though, 'cause I couldn't help it *COMPLETE*


Kurt sighs before falling into the bed he found tucked away in a back room. Their set for Nationals doesn't start for another two hours and he's _exhausted_.

_Just a little nap_, he thinks, drifting off to sleep.

888

At one point, he thinks he hears giggling, but the pull of sleep proves too great and he falls once more.

888

Someone is whispering and there's more giggling and this time he's determined to scold whoever is waking him. He realizes too late that there's a body next to him and his eyes slowly crack open. All he can see is a mop of blond hair and he has to blink several times before he's awake enough to realize he's laying on Sam's arm. Kurt sits up quickly, his head swiveling back and forth as he takes in his unfamiliar surroundings. He notices Puck on the other side of Sam before he remembers that he fell asleep backstage at Nationals.

"What's going on?" he asks, glaring at the two other guys.

"You disappeared and Rach asked us to find you," Sam tells him, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Okay, but why are you laying on the bed with me?" Kurt glares at them suspiciously, glancing at his clothes and running a hand over his face, trying to figure out what the joke is.

"'Cause you looked lonely," Puck snickers. "No worries, we didn't do anything to you."

But both of them have the same smile on their face and Kurt _is_ worried.

888

He finds out what the joke was after the awards ceremony (second place, which sucks, but is still pretty good in his book. Rachel looks like she's going to cry). He's celebrating with his teammates, of course, but he's also looking for his boyfriend. Once he spots the curly hair Warbler, he makes his way to him and is caught up in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine murmurs before he pulls away. "And you look so cute in the pictures."

Kurt's grinning proudly until what Blaine says registers. "Wait, what pictures?" Blaine's eyes grow huge and he pulls out his phone, messing with it for a moment before handing it to Kurt.

It's a picture of him, sleeping on what he recognizes as the bed he found in the backroom. He's laying back on some pillows, his head tilted slightly back (Kurt has never been so thankful that he's not a mouth breather, because his mouth is closed) and his right arm thrown above his head.

"There's more," Blaine adds, flicking the screen to the next picture. It's similar to the one before, except now he's laying next to Sam, who's propped up casually next to him, his arms tucked under his head. Without any prompting from his boyfriend, Kurt flicks the screen once more. It's pretty much the scene he woke up to. He's lying on Sam's arm while Puck is lying on the other one, giving the camera a smirk (sorta?) while Sam is giving a thumbs-up.

He admits only in his head that he does look pretty adorable in the pictures.

"Oh my Liza, I can't believe those jerks," Kurt growls. Blaine wraps an arm around his waist.

"Nah, you look cute."

Kurt snickers for a second. "You can totally see Puck's underwear."

Blaine grabs the phone. "Wow, you can. Bet it's boxer-briefs." He spots the guys in question a few feet away. "Oi, Puck!" The Mohawked boy glanced over and Blaine flashed his phone. "Boxers, briefs or boxer-briefs?"

Rolling his eyes, Puck just turns back to his conversation with Sam and Rachel. Blaine snickers as Kurt grabs the phone back and storms over to them.

"What the hell, guys?" he asks, waving the phone in their faces. Puck grabs his wrist, forcing his arms to stop moving. Noticing what was on the screen, he starts laughing and shows it to Sam, who joins in. "You two suck." They each wrap an arm around his neck.

"Aw, you know we love you, Beyonce," Puck snickers.

"You ruffle my hair, I will murder you," Kurt grumbles, shoving them away and moving next to Blaine. "I'm leaving; you guys suck." He turned away and hooked his arm through Blaine's, tugging the brunet along with him. "And take those pictures off Facebook!"

**A/N: Okay, so Chord posted a couple of pictures on Twitter of Chris sleeping on the set and I couldn't help myself :D Below are the links, if you want to see the pictures. Just take out the spaces.**

**http: / www. moby picture. com/ user/ chordoverstreet/ view/ 9454865**

**http: / www. moby picture. com/ user/ chordoverstreet/ view/ 9454888**


End file.
